Crazy Intentions
by blAiseCoRRupt
Summary: Harry has no idea whats gotten into Malfoy! First he's acting sympethetic .... and then .......... he licked me ..... and why do i feel so weird....... DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first story...so sorry for misspelling or anything and if I suck at writing please don't tell me I get upset easily so please be nice !!

Disclaimer: The characters and plot all belong to JK Rowling ... Unfortunately...(sigh)

(but I wish they were mine of course)

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Now On With the story!

**Chapter 1:**

**Taste The Chocolate**

Harry Potter walked swiftly through the halls of hogwarts. He tried to avoid contact with anyone because he knew that he would hex them into oblivion if they made him late to potions.

You see today was not a good day for him:

He woke up late and didn't get to go to breakfast!

He lost his essay for potions! 'Snape is gonna kill me for that one'

Collin took a picture of him in his boxers! 'Why would he do that?'

He found Ron and Hermione kissing in the BOYS bathroom!

Dean _Accidently_ turned his hair PINK!

"This has got to be the worst day of my life," he mumbled to himself while speeding through the dungeons.

Finally, he made it with 10 minutes left to spare. The only people that were there were the Slytherins, since their common room was so close. I stood leaning against the wall with my eyes towards the ground, fully aware of their glares until I felt someone walk up to me.

"I never knew you were a gay-boy Pothead," said a drawling voice with laughter coming from the other Slytherins, "but then again looks can be deceiving."

From the voice I knew exactly who it was, so I looked up through my shaggy pink hair and glared at him, "Shut the hell up Malfoy!"

"Oooh, looks like I struck a nerve. Where's the rest of your Golden Trio to defend you?"

I just turned my head away and refused to answer because I was still mad at them for snogging in front of me.

"Okay Potter, if you want answer I'll just have to make you!"

Before I could retort Malfoy yelled out "revelio" and my body froze. I saw the memory of Ron and Hermione flash before my eyes. Then, I found myself staring into beautiful pools of grey. 'Wait, no! Malfoy's eyes are so not beautiful!'

My insides felt like they turned to pudding and I felt so sick. I couldn't believe I just thought that. Then, I heard a commotion down the hall. It was the rest of the Gryffindors. I felt so relieved until I saw Ron and Hermione.

"Get in the Classroom now!"

Woah, how long was he standing there?! Whatever, he probably saw Malfoy cast that spell on me!

I waited until everyone piled in so I wouldn't get crushed and found that Ron and Hermione sat together. 'I usually sit with Ron!' The only seat left was with Malfoy, so I slugged over and slammed my books on the desk. Hard. It startled him. So, I gave him a smirk while he glared at me. I sat down and watched Snape at the front.

"Alright everyone! Shut up and hand in your essays," Snape yelled while glaring at me. I paled and stared at the desk while everyone took out their homework. 'Shoot I totally forgot about that.'

After collecting the homework Snape walked up to me. I looked up at him and grimaced. He was smiling!!

"I never knew you were a gay-boy Mr. Potter."

All the Slytherins laughed accompanied by some Gryffindors. I blushed and stared at the desk.

Then, he also said, "Where is your essay? And please come up with a more reasonable excuse than last time that your owl ate it!"

I summoned up some courage and smiled back at him, "You want the truth? Well, I sort of lost it this morning."

He glared at me, "50 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight Mr. Potter!"

He returned to the front of the class and drawled on about which potion we would be making. I think he said something about a Veronus Drought. It was a simple potion designed to make a persons body go numb.

"Pothead, go fetch the ingredients and I'll get the cauldron ready," Malfoy said harshly.

So, I walked over to the cabinets and started to gather them when Hermione walked up and touched my shoulder. I turned around and glared at her, "Hermione, please I just don't feel like talking to you yet." She looked hurt, but then she gathered what she needed and walked away. I finished and walked carefully back to Malfoy and set down the ingredients.

Surprisingly, we worked in silence until we were done with a perfect potion and we handed it in. There was still about 40 minutes left of class and we were the only ones who were done so far.

"So, Potter, are you angry with your friends," Malfoy whispered. I turned to look at him and and gasped when I saw him sitting back with his eyes closed and a look of peace on his face. He looked so hot that I almost fainted!

'...Okay I think I need to go to St. Mungo's...what the hell is wrong with me?! It must be the potion fumes...yes it is most definitely the fumes...i hope...'

All of a sudden he looked at me as though he was irritated. Oh yeah, "Ummm...why are you asking," wait no he knows, "Ohh, yeah I am. Why?"

"Just curious. I just saw you glare at the mudblood before and I thought-"

"Stop it Malfoy! Don't call her that! She's still my friend! And why so curious all of the sudden Malfoy?!"

I took my wand out and was about to hex him, "Mr. Potter put your wand away right now! Both of you out of my classroom! Go sit in the hallway!"

I hesitated then I put it away. We quickly dashed out of the class. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall all the while glaring at Malfoy, "See what you do?! Now I'm gonna get double detentions! Bloody Hell!"

"Oh shut up Potter, at least we got out of class!"

"Not for good reason though, Malfoy! You are such an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? At least I don't let people turn my hair pink!"

"It was an accident stupid!"

I turned away and sighed tiredly. Then, he sat down. Right in front of me. WTF?!

"Get the hell away from me Malfoy!"

All he did was tilt his head and stare at me, like observing an animal in a zoo. Leaning in, his eyes looked confused. He leaned in a little more until I felt his breath tickle my cheeks and then he _licked my lips_. 'Wait _my_ lips?! Not his... that was strange... WTF AGAIN?!'

He smiled as he leaned back, "You taste like chocolate."

Phew !! that took me a while to write... it is now 12:07 AM and I am tired

how's my first story coming??

so i'll write more tomorrow and have it post either tomorrow or the next day...hopefully

REVIEW!!


	2. Seriously, That was my idea

_Thank you for your lovely review people:_

XxTypoMasterxX  
SwarmOfFanGirls  
Katsy17

_Just to tell everyone this takes place in 6th year for harry..._

**Chapter 2:**

**Seriously, That Was My Idea**

Time stood still. I couldn't breath or think. All I knew was that Malfoy was as good as dead. So, I did the only thing I could. I punched him in the face and ran down the hallway. I told myself 'KEEP RUNNING! NEVER LOOK BACK!'What else was I supposed to do.

I ran until I collapsed on the 5th floor. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest and it was difficult to breath.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? What's up with him...you don't just go around licking your enemy's...did I not get a memo or something...'

I must have sat there a while because soon I heard classes being let out, so I got up and walked back to the common room. At least potions is my last class of the day.

When I finally got to the common room it was totally deserted since dinner just started. I decided that I should go to. I wasn't that hungry though. Finally, I got there, avoided Ron and Hermione, and sat with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hey Harry? Your not still mad at me right," it was Dean.

"Of course not! I could never stay mad at you," I said with a smile.

We sat in silence and ate our meals. I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up towards the Slytherins and guess who I saw. Of course Malfoy. And you know what he did. He smirked and winked at me.

'OMFG the nerve of him! He is such an arse!'

Glaring at him I stood up to leave...and he did too. Ugghh. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway and up a couple sets of stairs. Then, I rounded a corner and fell against the wall. But, I heard someone running down the hall after me!

'Why won't he just give up!'

Stop. I just had the most brilliant idea. I hoped that it would shock Malfoy enough for me to get away. Smirking I waited until I saw something pass by. I grabbed Malfoy and shoved him against the wall. He looked scared and then he smirked back at me. That was it! I leaned in and kissed him!

No! I don't like him I just needed to distract him!

"Hey Malfoy! Your lips taste like vanilla!" I said afterwards with a triumphant look on.

But, then he did the most scariest thing in the world! He pulled me in and kissed me back...wait I'm supposed to run away now! He stopped and pushed me away and ran away as fast as he could.

I was so angry I yelled, "MALFOY THAT IS NOT FAIR... that was...my idea..." I whispered the last part.

...

I know that was the shortest chapter ever but I'll make it up to you guys!!

sorry

but REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE GOODIES NEXT TIME!!

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!coughcough

I am so not good at being evil...lol


	3. Guilt Is Good?

Your reviews were so nice thanks to:

Star-Ree Nyte

ninja-freak13

emeraud.silver

you guys are sooo supportive!!

**Chapter 3:**

**Guilt Is Good**

It was Friday evening when I finally snapped. I had managed to avoid Malfoy for 3 days already _and _I endured all of his stares and smirks and everything else that freak did. But, how much could I take. I finally exploded during dinner that night.

I got up from my seat next to Ginny and walked over to the Slytherin table while he wasn't looking. Malfoy was laughing with his friends. Mocking Me. I. Hate. Him. Making my life a personal hell while he has fun with his friends and stares at my arse all day. I couldn't let this go on any longer.

I pulled him up from his seat by his arm and ran out of the hall, obviously everyone stared. When we finally got around a few hallways I dropped his arm and turned to look at him.

"What the hell is with the smirk Malfoy?! You're such freak!"

His smirk only got wider, "I thought you would've figured it out by now Potter."

"There's nothing to figure out Malfoy! You obviously just like to annoy me!"

"No... you idiot! I like you! You know, fancy you!"

I stood shock still with my mouth wide open and then I giggled. Ahem...I mean I had a manly laugh. Yea very manly. "This is some sort of joke right? Did Ron set you up to this or something?

"No! I'm really telling you that I fancy you, you wanker!"

Then I stopped smiling. "What?"

"Yes and I thought you liked me too since you kissed me."

"UGGHHH! MALFOY, I WASTRYING TO GET RID OF YOU...HOW COULD I EVER LIKE SOMETHING AS VILE AND DISGUSTING AS YOU! I WOULD'NT EVEN COMPARE YOU TO THE LOWLY BUGS ON THE GROUND!"

I don't know, but I think I might have took that a little far...

Malfoy looked absolutly...can I say deflated? And his eyes looked sort of watery. Then, he bolted down the hallway, never looking back.

'Did I do that right? I mean he deserved that. Definitely. Was I not wrong...then why do I feel so bad?'

...

I was laying in my bed that night and all I could think about was what happened with Malfoy. I couldn't get his face out of my head. What can I do?

So, I got up and slid on my trainers and put on my invisibility cloak. A nice walk around the castle would be fine...

As I was walking around the dungeons I felt a wave of guilt pass over me. 'Malfoy didn't deserve that. I was wrong. No one deserves that. But, I can't help it. I hate him. Everything about him. His sneers and smirks. His beautiful hair. His wonderful laugh. Those deep silver eyes that made you...WTH?! What am I thinking. I can't. I won't. I don't fancy Draco Malfoy! Do I?'

It was as if my whole world turned on me. Everything I thought and believed suddenly needed to be rechecked I fell against the wall and slid onto the cold floor. I felt my eyes tear up and suddenly waterfalls were coming down my face. Why was I crying? But, the tears wouldn't stop and they soon turned to uncontrollable sobs as I hugged my body tightly. It felt like I was crying for Malfoy himself and me combined. How could I do that to someone?!

A half hour passed by and still I couldn't stop. That's when I saw pair of green trainers in front of me. My head snapped up and I stared into pools of silver. The tears still didn't stop. He gently sat down in front of me and I tried to look away. "Potter? Why are you crying?"

Did he think I could answer? So, I just shrugged my shoulders and sobbed even harder than before. My body shook and shivered. He pulled me up on my feet and started walking with his arm around my waist, holding me up. I couldn't tell where we were going because I still couldn't stop.

We finally stopped and I looked up, my crying had reduced to small hiccups. We were at the Gryffindor Common room and he was staring expectingly at me. I still felt horrible so I quickly threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He was standing at a 5'8 compared to just my 5'2.

"I'm so. so. so. SORRY Malfoy!"

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little. I stared at his face and he just smiled...

Then again, Malfoy always ruins the moment of course. He pulled me in and kissed me hard.

"See you in class Potter!" and he ran away...again

I was so shocked that I couldn't move. HE WAS SOOOO DEAD TOMORROW!

'I'm gonna kill him!' But, then I touched my lips and blushed. 'I have got to go to the hospital wing. Make Madam Pomphry think I'm going loopy. Then, I'll go get my brain checked at St. Mungo's!'

...

So ... You Like??

Ha Just review people...purty please?

Ha I know i'm weird !!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!!


	4. Of Doodles and Tarantulas

Sorry for not updating sooner people!! I know you don't want to hear me though...

so on with my story!!

**Chapter 4:**

**Doodles and Tarantulas**

It was the morning after his crying fiasco and Harry felt a lot better now. 'I can't believe I overreacted like that!'

After eating breakfast Harry walked alone to his Study Hall, since Hermione forced Ron to take Ancient Ruins with her. As he walked silently he pondered over what homework he hadn't finished yet, but then he arrived to the class.

"Ahh. Mr. Potter, you will have Mr. Malfoy as your partner today, so waltz on over and get to your study," the teacher said in a high pitched English accent.

'Shoot...how am I supposed to concentrate?! ...wait...what am I worried about? Of course I can concentrate...I mean its not like I fancy Draco Malfoy or anything!' And I trudged over to my seat with a look of defeat on my face. He looked up and smirked at me. God, how I wished I could wipe that smirk off! I settled down and thought. Nope, I didn't have any other homework for the week.

I just took out my doodle notebook and flipped open to a blank page. While doodling I absentmindedly started tapping my fingers on the desk.

I heard an irritated sigh from next to me. "Will you stop Potter? I am trying to study!"

As I turned to glare at him I caught a glimpse of my doodle and I gasped! Loud enough for Malfoy to hear, so he turned to look.

...It was too late. He was already staring... at the page filled with **his** name everywhere, with hearts and stars, and bubbly letters, and script. My life was over. But then he started to giggle, a very girly giggle. I slammed my book closed and asked to be excused, saying I was done studying.

I ran as fast as I could away from the class and Malfoy. Soon I found myself sitting by the lake with my head in my hands. If my face got any hotter I could make lava seem cold! 'What have I done? Now he's gonna think that I like him and I'll never hear the end of it...but wasn't he the one who licked me and kissed me though? Shouldn't he be embarrassed?!'

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone sit down next to me. I froze. A certain someone with pale blond hair and silver eyes. SHOOT!!

"You don't have to get scared Potter...I don't bite...much. But, then again I'm not the one writing the others name down with lovey-dovey gooiness."

I couldn't speak for fear that I would say something that shouldn't be said.

"It's okay. I just want some answers. Like, why were you crying last night?"

"Malfoy...what is your problem? Shouldn't you hate me or better yet loathe me for when I screamed at you?"

I heard him chuckle, "How could I ever get mad at you? Didn't I already tell you that I like you? But, never mind me, answer my question."

"Well..um..eh..I-uh couldn't sleep last night, for certain reasons, and I w-w-went for a walk to..um..c-c-clear my head...uh-huh... so I t-t-thought about s-s-something sad and I s-s-s-started crying." It's not my fault that I stutter when I'm lying, that was such a dead give away.

"Oh, really? That's all? Okay..."

And silence passed over us as we stared at the lake together. I couldn't believe that he fell for it! Then, I felt something crawling an me and when I looked down there was a huge tarantula on the front of my shirt. OMFG!!

"HOLY SHITE!! MALFOY, GET IT OFF!! AHHHH!" I was waving my arms around rapidly and screaming like a girl as he was trying to remove it from me.

"Hold still you idiot! It's going to crawl on your face or something!"

"MY FACE?? THEN GET IT OF STUPID!!"

He finally held me still with one arm wrapped around me and removed the spider with his other arm. I fell against his muscled chest and gasped, trying to calm myself. 'Hello, I am laying on Malfoy! Earth to body...Come in body!'

It was so relaxing to just lay there with his arms wrapped tight around me that I forgot who it was holding me and why. How could someone be so warm? I tried to burrow my hair further into his chest.

"Are you afraid of spiders, Potter?"

Did he have to ruin the moment?! I shook my head left and right. That meant no.

"Then why did you get so-" I sighed and got up, somehow I had managed to sit on top of him, straddling his hips.

I stared into his silver eyes and ... all of a sudden I felt his hand running up my thigh. I jumped backwards and was about to yell when I tripped and fell into the lake.

I was stuck on some sort of plant at the bottom and couldn't get up. I couldn't breathe and I let out my last breath.

Darkness overcame me at that moment.

...

Review my readers!!


	5. Saved & Sick

I forgot to say thank you last time !! Thank you for all the lovely reviews my fellow readers and writers! You are all soooo supportive.

Starting from where we left off...

**Chapter 5:**

**Saved & Sick**

_Authoress POV:_

Draco Malfoy gasped in shock when Harry fell. He quickly composed himself and dove into the water after him. There, stuck in a pile of weeds was Harry. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving, and his skin was a deathly white.

Malfoy pulled at the weeds and broke Harry free from his constraints. He swam up to the surface and dragged Harry and himself onto the grass. Harry wasn't breathing.

"Potter? Potter?! Potter, wake up come on!!" He knew what he had to do. CPR. He had learned it in his Muggle studies course that year. He gave two breaths and pushed down on Harry's chest. No response. He went to do it again--

Harry started coughing up water.

_Harry's POV:_

The darkness stopped and I started to cough up water. When my throat was cleared I gasped for breath, my whole body shaking rapidly. Someone was with me. Holding me against their warm body. I pushed closer to the warmth as I was still trying to breathe in more oxygen, my throat sore from the salty water.

"Potter? Are you okay now?! You gave me quite the scare!"

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself away from Malfoy. Away from the warmth. But I didn't care.

"Malfoy! Why did you touch me like that?! I-"

"So thats it then?! I don't even get a thank you for practically saving your life?! Merlin Potter, I can't stand this!" And with that Malfoy stood up and stomped away angrily.

'He...saved my...life? But, when..how?' I immediately felt the overwhelming guilt again. No! I refuse to cry. But, I couldn't stop the tears from escaping as I walked back up to the castle, soaking wet, and freezing. And most of all, alone.

...

Later on that day I sat down for dinner. Piling food on my plate I refused to look up at the blond haired boy, for fear of more water-woks again.

"Harry. Mate? Are you alright?" It was Ron.

"Yeah I'm fine Ron, I'm just a little tired is all..." If only he knew...

Hermione sighed, "Maybe you should go to the nurse Harry. Oh no! Maybe your getting sick! Now I insist. You must go to see Madam Pomphrey Harry!"

"Yeah. I think I should. I really don't feel well, now that I think about it."

"Good Harry. Go. Do you want me to come with you or maybe Ron?"

"No I'm fine." So, I got up and walked out, not noticing a pair of silver eyes watching me walk away.

It really sucked that the nurse was on the other side of the school. As I walked down the dark corridors I began to creep myself out a little. Seeing shadows, hearing faint whispers. Well, there is ghosts in this school. But, I still was scared so I started to walk faster. Then while I was passing a statue something pulled me behind it.

I let out a horrified scream and then my mouth was covered by a warm hand. "Shhh. Potter it's just me."

Inwardly I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He uncovered my mouth. "What are you doing hiding here? You scared me nearly half to death!"

His face contorted into a half sneer half grin. "I was wondering where you were going."

"Oh. I was just going to the nurse cause' I think I might be sick."

"Really? Well I can do that!" And after he had said that he put his hand on my forehead, "Harry! You have got a really high fever! Now come along we'll get you some rest and some blankets!"

Malfoy dragged me all the way down to the dungeons and I couldn't argue because I had such a bad headache. He muttered the password _"vita vel nex"_(1) and dragged me to his private dorms.

His dorm was beautiful. The carpet was the darkest of black and the walls a dark emerald green. On the wall opposite of us was a king sized bed with a black iron headboard. The sheets, I was sure, were pure emerald colored silk with silver designs all over it. Many black pillows were stacked in an intriguing pattern against the headboard. There was a huge Black colored wardrobe on the far right of the room with a full body mirror next to it. And on the left of the room was a black wooden desk with books and homework piled on it. Next to the desk was a door, surely leading to his personal washroom.

Malfoy pulled me out of my state of awe by dragging me over to the bad and throwing me under the silky covers. "Do you feel alright Potter?"

"Just a little headache."

He smiled and got in the bed with me, slipping under my body quickly so that now I was sitting between his legs and laying against his body. "Malfoy, this isn't necessary. I...uhh...oh...what are you do.i.i.ng..."

Malfoy chuckled as he rubbed my temples softly, making my body slump deeper into his bigger frame. I was slowly losing my headache and drifting into a restful sleep when he started to hum a soft melody. His voice was beautiful...and soon enough I was sleeping with a faint smile on my face.

...

(1)--vita vel nex means life or death in latin

Whoop whoop yeah!!

Another chapter done! I love you guys...you make me so determined to write. Thanks!!

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!


	6. Showers and Horror Soon To Be

I know that I haven't updated in like two days...and now I feel guilty...

but thank you for all the lovely reviews!!

your crazy authoress is proud...!! and thanks for adding me to your favorite authors and stories etc.

love you all!!

now...time to write!!

**Chapter 6:**

**Showers and Horror Soon To Be**

The next morning I woke up feeling safe and warm. At ease, I guess. When I realized that someone's arms were wrapped softly around me though, my whole body stiffened. My eyes snapped open. I pushed myself away and fell off the bed in the process. "BLOODY HELL!! OUCH!" My head hit the side table very hard.

Said person that was with me started to laugh. 'Wait...I know that girly giggle...but who? ...Malfoy!'

Malfoy slowly slid of the bed and went to help me up. I flinched slightly and he stopped and backed away. "Are you okay Potter?"

"W-w-what am I doing h-here? And w-why am I-I with YOU?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Don't you remember? You were sick."

My mouth formed the shape of an "O" as I thought back to last night. He hummed me to sleep. My face heated up. "Um...thanks I guess...but I feel loads better now so I think I...uhh...should get going..."

I stood up and was going to leave when he started speaking. "No! I mean..uhm..i think you should stay and get ready here. It doesn't really matter anyways, since it's Saturday."

I thought over his proposal while blushing furiously. 'What should I do? Maybe I should leave...but I really wanna stay for some reason...' I gave Malfoy a slight nod. "Okay, but I think I have to take a shower...Sorry!"

"Why are you saying sorry? Of course you can take a shower here. It's totally private and no one will disturb you! Come on!" And with that he lead me to the bathroom.

Once inside Malfoy handed me a towel from a rack and told me to yell if I needed him, then he left me alone. The bathroom was just a tiny bit over normal size. Everything was white marble. Literally. The floor, the ceiling, the walls and everything else. In the corner was a big shower, big enough to fit at least 5 people, with fogged over glass sliding doors. And next to it was a huge bathtub with jets and everything. Next to the sink was a bunch of shelves filled with a wide variety of shampoos, conditioners, body soaps, perfumes, and colognes. They came in different brands and many different flavors.

I decided to keep it simple and take a shower, so I walked over to the shelves. I picked out a very strongly scented honeysuckle shampoo, conditioner, and soap and set them down on the counter. I quickly undressed and threw my clothes into Malfoy's laundry basket and placed my glasses on the counter. Then, I hung up my towel and brought my soaps into the shower.

Once inside I slid the glass shut and turned up the temperature to a very warm spray. It soothed my muscles and I blissfully forgot my worries. I ran the shampoo through my hair and scrubbed lightly. Then, I rinsed it out and went onto the conditioner. After my hair was done I lightly washed my body off with a washcloth and the honeysuckle soap. I soon rinsed my body off and turned off the water. I was just about to open the door when I slipped and fell. My head hitting the wall hard.

I wasn't hurt but I still had that other bump on my head which irritated it even more. "OWWW!! FREAKING GOD!" I let out a couple curses. I heard someone run in while I was screaming. He opened the glass doors. "Oh my god!! Are yo..u...ok...ay...?" He then stared dumbly at my naked form.

When I finally processed who was in front of me I got embarrassed. "WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?! GET OUT!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON?!" And with that I slammed the door shut. I saw his form still waiting outside the door.

"Sorry...um..you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I have my towel though?" I opened the door a crack and stuck my hand out. He placed the towel in my hands and I closed the door again. I dried off and he was still waiting, so I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out.

Malfoy smiled sheepishly at me while I put my glasses on then he looked serious. "Potter, you still need clothes, right?"

I nodded and looked at the floor. He left quietly but then came back with clothes. Muggle clothes! Woahh...big surprise there! He handed me a emerald green shirt that said "I Can Multi-task. (talk and piss you off at the same time)" in dark black letters, a pair off silky green boxers, and some faded ripped jeans. Then, he stepped out for a moment while I got dressed.

When he came back in I stared at him expectantly. He just smirked devilishly and ran his eyes down my form. I flinched back from his heavy gaze and knew I was in for something. "Potter. I'm gonna give you a major makeover!!"

I just stared at him with wide eyes full of horror, fearing the worse while he laughed at my expression.

...

YEAHH!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE FINALLY!

It is now 11:33PM and I'm going to post this and gonna go read other stories now...

ha! well... REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Makeovers and A Day Out

Okay guys, I loved all of your reviews! Thanks!!

so I don't want to keep you waiting...

ohh and this chapter ignores the fact that Harry has ever been in or near the shrieking shack...

on to chapter 7...

**Chapter 7:**

**Makeover and Day Out**

"Please, Potter, stop looking at me like that. You look like a dying fish." And with that he smiled lightly.

I forced my face to turn normal again. "W-what do you mean makeover?!"

He giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Potter...I just mean your hair and face. Okay?

"But, I don't wanna..." I whined.

" Too bad!" And with that he pushed me over to a huge vanity with a mirror and sat me down. "Now, what to do...what to...AHHA!!"

"What...?"

Just stay still and be quite. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at my face, a pink light shooting towards my face...nothing happened but everything seemed very blurry, so I took off my glasses. I could see everything! Without my glasses? What did he do?! But, as I was about to ask I remembered that I wasn't allowed to talk, and hey, Malfoy had the wand here.

Malfoy quickly turned me around so I couldn't see the mirror. Then, he did a series of things with his wand, colors shooting at my face and hair. Sometimes he would grimace, shake his head, smirk, or smile happily. Finally a triumphant look passed over his face. He turned me around.

The person in the mirror was an ethereal beauty. I was wondering who this person was when I realized that it was me. I gasped and the figures eyes widened. My skin had a tanner complexion, but also looked as soft as silk. I lightly touched it, yet it still felt the same as before. My sparkling emerald eyes were brighter looking and were rimmed with a thin line a black eyeliner. My raven black hair was still as messy as ever, maybe even worse, but it know had little streaks of light brown going through it. Then, I felt my tongue sting a little and I stuck it out a little. There, in the middle of my tongue was a bright green piercing. I pulled my tongue back in and stared at myself. Marveling at my new look.

I heard Malfoy laugh. "Do you like?! I think you look beautiful!" As he said that he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my right shoulder. My face flushed a dark shade of red.

"Um...thanks. I guess... I think we should get going. Go eat lunch or something, since it's nearly twelve."

"How about I take you to Hogsmeade today?(is that how you spell it?) It'll be my treat!"

"Uh...sure...of course..."

Then, he smiled and grabbed my hand. I realized that he was dressed and ready already. He was wearing more MUGGLE CLOTHES!! He had a light blue t-shirt on that said "I Flunked Anger Management!" and he was wearing some dark, tight jeans, and dark blue DC sneakers. He also had on a thick layer of black eye liner on and his blond hair was spiked up. 'Wow! He looks so hot!!... WTH?! What is wrong with ME?!'

...

We were walking down the path towards Hogsmeade, both thoughts wandering elsewhere. Maybe. But, Harry's thoughts were focusing on his feelings.'Can I really be falling for Draco Malfoy? My most HATED school rival! It is preposterous really. But, he is being really nice and kind, oh, and he's gorgeous...ughh...this has got to stop!'

Harry then noticed that he had stopped and Malfoy was staring at him with a confused expression. "Are you okay Potter?" I just nodded and blushed, and starting walking more briskly this time, Malfoy beside me.

We had finally arrived. Malfoy led me to an alley. I immediately got scared and tried to stop. "M-Malfoy? Where are we going?!" He just chuckled, grabbed my arm, and pulled me in the alleyway. He was pointing ahead of us. There was a sign that said "Vivaline's Café and Coffee House." Ohh.

We walked to it and he held the door for me smiling. "Thanks."

It was just a normal Café, people talking or reading, happy waitresses, the whole deal, but this place felt so peaceful. No wonder Malfoy took us here. We had so much tension between us that we really needed this calming atmosphere.

When we sat down a young waitress with short black hair and a happy smile walked up to us. "What would you like boys?"

Malfoy gestured towards me to start. "I'll just have a decaf coffee please." I wasn't that hungry.

"And I'll have some hot chocolate." That made me giggle. The waitress just smiled and walked away.

Malfoy stared at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh! Just that you once told me that I tasted like chocolate...when you... licked..me..."

He smiled amusingly. "Yeah well, I do love chocolate!"

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess? If that was a compliment."

The waitress came back over and set our steaming cups down, and then walked away. I added two half and half's and eight sugars. "Like it sweet, don't you?" I blushed and stirred my drink. He laughed at my antics.

...

When we were done he took me to Honeydukes and bought me a whole bunch of candy. Then, he asked me if I wanted to sneak into the shrieking shack, of course whispering it in my ear. I nodded vigorously wanting to do something risky.

I chewed on my licorice wand as we approached the gate. We made sure no one was around as we crept in. The house was dilapidated and ancient, looking like a haunted house. "Malfoy? Why do they call it the Shrieking Shack?" I asked as we climbed the porch, the floorboards creaking beneath us.

He stopped and looked at the door. "A long time ago a family that lived here were slaughtered by an evil man. Their screams could be heard all across Hogsmeade. The father, the mother, and the two daughters were found chopped up, almost as if the were hacked by an ax. They call it the shrieking shack because people say that you can still hear the screams at night and sometimes during the day. It's also said to be...HAUNTED!" I laughed because he didn't scare me one bit, but then I felt a foreboding sense at his story.

He opened the door and stepped in, knowing I didn't want to go first, and I followed in. The door slammed behind us and I jumped. Malfoy laughed and started to walk around the dark house with me following beside him now.

We herd a crash above us and I quickly grabbed Malfoy's hand. We both stared at each other and blushed, then we both looked away. We heard a blood-curtailing scream and we ran out of the house screaming and laughing at the same time. I tripped over a rock and dragged Malfoy down after trying to grab him. He landed on top of me. We were chest to chest, breathing heavily, and our faces were mere centimeters away.

I leaned up and captured his lips in a much needed kiss. It was soft and loving, everything a kiss should be. It felt strange though when I pulled away and my lips tingled. I laughed nervously. "Wow...ummm..."

"Yeah..." He smiled back, though it was filled with uncertainty.

Then, he got up and hauled me up by the hands. "Uh...i think we should go...i mean get back to Hogwarts. Would you like me to give you a lift?"

My eyes widened. "W-w-what?! Of course not-"

"I mean a like piggy-back ride. Stupid."

"Oh...sure..." And I climbed onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my head resting on his shoulder.

And he carried me back to Hogwarts in the light of the setting sun.

...

Yessssss! Another done baby!! yeah yeah...

ok this is not the end people calm down I still think I wanna add more!

Soo I loved this chapter! DID YOU?! REVIEW AND TELL PLEASE!!


	8. Broken And Silent

OK so I have to thank my "**lovelyFangirl**"...ha! She is so supportive of me!!

I love you all nice readers and reviewers!!

so, starting off from wherever...

**Chapter 8:**

**Broken And Silent**

Morning came and I walked alone to breakfast, since everyone left 5 minutes before me. I thought about what happened yesterday.

After Malfoy carried me back, he carried me to the Gryffindor dorms and kissed me on the cheek. Then, he smiled and left. I didn't get a wink of sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about STUPID BLOODY DRACO MALFOY!! Whatever...

I was snapped out of my view when I saw an obstacle in my path. A group of Malfoy's friends were all smirking at him. Parkinson started speaking "Let's play guys."

I was stunned. "What are you up to Parkinson?!"

She only smirked and walked up to me slowly, a cat stalking its prey, backing me up int a wall. She placed a silencing spell on me even though the halls were deserted. All of a sudden I felt her lips on mine, a tongue intruding into my mouth and exploring. I started to silently whimper. What was this?!

With everything I had I tried to push her away, but to boys were holding me against the wall. "Can we get a turn Pansy?!" It was a bunch of 6th year boys. She backed up and nodded.

Four of them came up to me. Touching me in certain places. Caressing my face. Licking my neck. Violating me. Silent tears ran down my face as they unbuttoned my shirt and nipped or licked my chest. "What the hell is going on?! Where's Malfoy?!"

I was so angry that my magic swirled around me. They all backed up and stared at me, shocked and scared. Then, they ran away.

I fell to the ground in a boneless heap, my shirt wide open, sobbing and shaking. My head reeling in circles and my heart in my throat. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. It was too much. I was gasping for air, like having Asthma. But I've never had Asthma, I was having cardiac arrest I was sure!

Then, the world turned Grey and everything around me blurred as if in fast forward. I saw figures and felt hands touching me. "No, please don't! Not again!" Then, everything finally turned black.

...

I awoke in a white room. The hospital wing around me. Someone gripped my hand tightly and I looked off to my side. Malfoy. I jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room. Crouched in the corner, I was terrified, tears rolled down my face. I thought he was going to hurt me too. Whoa...Deja-Vu...

He ran quickly to me and slowly sat in front of me, reaching out towards me. I cringed back. "Harry? Are you alright? Why are you crying?! Say something please! Anything!"

"Stay away...from...me..." I stuttered. How could I speak to him after that. Tell him what his fellow mates did. I felt like throwing up.

"What are you talking about-"

But, then Madam Pomphrey came in and saw. She hustled over and picked me up. Running back and pushing me back into bed. "Mr. Potter what has happened to you?!" Malfoy stared at me sadly. I was upset too.

"T-the Slytherins...they ummm...assaulted me..."

"How, Harry, I need to know!"

"Umm...sexually?" I grimaced and turned my head towards the sheets. I heard Malfoy gasp in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, please watch over Harry. I'll be gone for at least 20 minutes." And with that she left.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Out, Malfoy!" I had to get away before the questions started. So, I sprinted out, outside, and to the Quidditch pitch. "Accio Firebolt!" And I jumped up onto my broom. I flew up high. Wanting to disappear with the wind itself.

I flew for what felt like hours, doing flips, zooming around the posts and stands. 'Malfoy can never know how bad it got...i almost broke. In front of the Slytherins...But, I can't not see Malfoy...'

Yet, as I flew my heart broke as I thought of what happened. My life seemed worthless now. Empty...

I was broken and I didn't think I could ever be fixed...

...

I know kinda sad...and really random!! But, I needed to add some sort of sick twist...

so tell me what you think...

Is it a good idea?!

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!


	9. Truth and Sweet Sensations

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!i was on vacation...that's why I haven't updated

I'm not sure why, but I'm even a little confused with this story now...

whatever...

I totally thank this chapter to the most magnificent...(duh da da dum)...**Xisca**!!

thank you!!

I won't keep you any longer...

**Chapter 9:**

**Truth and Sweet Sensations**

After my flying I felt kind of better.

While I was walking back to the infirmary though, someone ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. My head snapped up, looking into the angry eyes of Malfoy. 'Shit...what am I gonna say?!'

"Who the hell was it Potter?! I need to know!! No one is going to get away with this. I don't even care that they're Slytherins! Okay?!"

I blurted it out because of his angry look. "I-I don't know all of them...Parkinson, s-she kissed me. Then...U-umm...Crabbe and Goyle...they were holding me down...and a bunch other boys s-started touching m-me..." I looked away ashamed of myself, my eyes tearing up as I thought about it.

Malfoy pushed my chin up with his finger and stared into my eyes with a determined look. "It's going to be fine Potter. I won't ever let them touch you again!" And with that he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

'But...he still doesn't know...how bad it got...how bad_ I_ got. It never was a big deal before, but now it is. When people touch me like that. I become so...so...vulnerable...Sure I've had some pretty serious relationships, Ginny, Cho, Lavender...Okay that was like a one day thing, but still I have no control over myself when people get so serious...'

I forced a fake smile and pushed away. "I think I should get back to the nurse now. She's probably gonna kill me as it is now." I laughed awkwardly and started to walk away.

"Potter," I turned my head towards him, "I'm gonna get back at them. You know? Even if they are my friends, I can't just forgive them. They have to be punished."

I nodded at him with a sad face, then I turned away and walked to the nurse.

When I got there, as expected, she yelled at me for being reckless and stupid.

"Blah blah blah..." And then, something caught my attention "...Oh and Professor Dumbledore said that he wants to speak with you..."

"Really? What for?"

"He just wants to ask a couple questions."

I told her that I would go now and she told me that I didn't need to come back, since I wasn't physically hurt. My feet dragged down the hallway as I made it to the gargoyle. "Super Sour Lemon Drops..."

The stairs opened up and I soon found myself in his office staring into his sad blue eyes. "Harry, my boy, I just need to know one thing." I nodded "Who did this to you?"

"U-ummm...it was Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and some other boys..."

He nodded. "Thank you Harry, and I am very sorry for this dreadful occurrence."

...

Dinner started off just fine of course. Until, that is, when Malfoy came storming in. His eyes were lit up in a fiery blaze of passionate hate. The hall silenced as he pulled Crabbe and Goyle from their seats. "What the hell is you problem you morons?! I don't remember telling you to sexually assault Potter!!"

Then, he punched both of them and sat down. Of course they just stared dumbly at him and sat down next to him.

Everyone turned and stared at me with surprised faces. I tried to eat, but I just couldn't bear it. I slammed down my fork and ran out of the hall. My feet took me to the lake. I stared up at the moon and stars. 'Why does HE have to be the MORON?! Why did he have to tell the whole school?! Ugh...'

...

I must've fallen asleep because I felt myself being carried, bridal style, by strong arms. I cracked open my eyes and saw bright blond hair, and I closed them with a sigh. How did I know... I could tell that it was about midnight and that the weather was horrible, since the only sounds were his walking and the light patter of rain. My body was soaked from head to toe and my head hurt like hell. Ugghhh...

"So, your awake then?"

I let out a strangled moan. "I'm guessing that's a yes? What were you doing outside idiot? Now your sick, yet again, and I have to take care of you."

My head snapped up and I stared at him with angry eyes. "I never said that you had to take care of me! If you don't want to then leave me be!"

"Shut up. Don't talk to loud. It's late. And of course I wanna take care of you, I love you and that's never going to change." My cheeks flushed a crimson red. I was glad the corridors were dark.

"You don't have to put it so bluntly as that..." I whispered while looking away from is face. He laughed quietly and didn't say more.

...

Warm satin sheets was what awoke me the next morning, but that wasn't just what woke me up. My body felt freezing, my head hurt, and my nose was stuffed up like crazy! I was sick. I realized that I was in Malfoy's room.

Suddenly, as I was sitting up, Malfoy came in looking flustered and red. He slammed the door behind him. "Freakin' Crabbe's got to be a freakin' arse-hole!...Oh...your awake, Harry!"

My already sickly pale and pink tinged cheeks flushed even darker with him saying my first name. He was holding a bed tray with food on it as he walked over and placed it over my legs. On the tray was chicken noodle soup, an apple, and a glass of water.

"T-thanks M-Malfoy." I blushed even harder at his hospitality. He giggled softly with a small smile and sat right in front of me. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup. Then, he held it out in front of my mouth with a hand under it.

"You don't mind do you? It's just I want you to get better, so I don't want you to have to do anything!"

I shook my head. No, and I opened my mouth reluctantly. He stuck the spoon in my mouth softly and I ate the soup.

Five minutes later I finished it and he placed the bowl to the side. He asked me if I wanted the apple or some water. "The water would be good." So, I took a sip and he placed everything on the floor. Already, my head felt loads better and my nose was kind of clearing up. He touched our foreheads together.

I got embarrassed and tried to pull away, but he held me close and closed his eyes. Then, they snapped back open an he leaned away smiling. "Well, your fevers gone, but your still a little warm, so your still staying in bed mister!" My face must have resembled a tomato right now!

'OMG!! I thought he was going to kiss me...that was...omg...omg...omg...om-...even i'm annoying myself right now! That was embarrassing!'

The room was filled with an awkward silence now. I peeked over quickly and saw him staring back. I turned away, but he caught my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"You know, I did get back at them for hurting you! I made sure that they wouldn't be hurting you again."

"Really? How?"

"Just some stuff..." His devilish smirk was enough to creep me out fully. A shiver want through my spine as I looked into his silver eyes.

"Are you cold?" He whispered wile staring just as deep back into my eyes.

I shook my head no and leaned forward involuntarily. He made no move, as if testing me. Seeing if I would actually do something on my own. I leaned forward again, mere centimeters from his face. Our breaths mingled with each other, puffs of warm air hit my freezing face. He still didn't move. Finally, I moved in and hesitantly touched my lips to his. It was a tender and sweet kiss. Filled with feelings of tension, desire, and awkwardness on my behalf. He pushed in a little more, guiding me through and filling it with more passion. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him access to my mouth. His tongue was mapping me out making me moan with pleasure. We started to battle for dominance. A clash of tongues, and as we fought our hands wandered on each others back, chest, face, necks, hair, yet never searching below the waist line.

But, just like every other human we soon needed air as we broke apart. I was laying on top of him, my head on his chest as we both gasped for breath.

"H-Harry? I don...don't want to ... push my luck...but will you...just stay with ...me?" He asked between breathes.

When I finally caught my breath I answered. "Are you asking me out Malfoy?"

"First of all call me Draco, and second...yeah, I am!"

"Oh, okay...Draco. And umm...i guess...yeah I will go out with you."

My heart swelled. An unknown feeling took a hold of me as we were laying down. He held me tight to his body, while I listened to the rhythm of his beating heart. Perfectly together. A sweet sensation of happiness.

.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.D.M.H.P.

SOOOO. Another chapter down!! Okay question my dear readers!

should I either:

a) end it here as a sweet happy ending (then, maybe write a sequal)

or

b) add another sick twist (don't tell me what though unless I ask)

**REVIEW AND ANSWER MY PRETTIES!!**


	10. Ending Note!

Authoress Note:

I am very sorry people, but this is **THE END** of my story...

If you were hoping for more I am terribly, even more sorry!

And to this **"Disgusted"** flamer! You are very cruel and I really don't care because it is my story! And I can make my characters OOC if I want to! And this is my first fic ever so it's gonna have bad punctuation and grammar! So leave me alone! (P.S. if you wanna see this flamer look at the reviews!)

Sorry I just needed to get that off of my chest...anyway I am going to probably get a beta and soon be writing a one-shot sequel/epilogue!

And I am the most sorry to **"Beansgood"** I will give you cookies! lol jk! But, I am really sorry!

Anyway ttyl Readers!


End file.
